The present invention relates to handrails and, in particular, to a handrail that is configured to enable infirm persons to either grasp it or lean on it for support and to prevent any part of a user's hand or arm from passing through a space between a handgrip portion and the wall to a position below the handgrip portion, should the user lose his or her grip on the handgrip portion.
Hospitals, nursing homes and assisted-living facilities make extensive use of handrails so that infirm persons have something to hold onto when they walk from place to place. The handrails are often designed not only for providing support to infirm persons but for protecting the walls from impacts by food carts, equipment carts, litters and other objects that are moved through the building. As far as the present applicants are aware, all handrail systems commonly used in hospitals and nursing homes have rails that are mounted on brackets that are spaced apart along the wall and support the rails some distance from the wall, thus leaving a gap between the wall and the rail. The gap is usually wide enough to accept the hand and forearm of a person. It is, therefore, possible for a user's hand to accidently slip from grasping engagement with the handgrip and pass through the gap. If the person falls while his or her arm extends into the gap between the handrail and the wall, his or her hand, wrist or arm can be broken.
Some infirm persons are not physically able to get a good grasp on the handgrip of a handrail or not able to grasp the rail at all. Instead, they rest their hand or lean their forearm on the rail for support. Many previously known handrails are not well suited for being leaned on, either because they lack a wide upper surface or the upper surface is spaced widely apart from the wall and can uncomfortably trap or pinch the forearm of the user between the wall and the handgrip portion of the rail or even allow the forearm to pass between the handgrip and the wall.
Another shortcoming of many previously known handrails of the type used in hospitals, nursing homes and assisted-living facilities is an "institutional" or commercial appearance. A pleasant environment contributes to the well-being of the occupants. Attractive special functional fixtures, such as handrails, should have a residential appearance to the extent possible.